A buck regulator is a switching power supply including at least one series switching transistor that chops the input voltage and applies the pulses to an average inductive capacitive filter. The output voltage of a buck regulator is lower than the input voltage. Buck regulators are one type of pulse width modulated (PWM) converters which are switching power supplies using power semiconductor switches in the on and off switching states to provide a device with high efficiency, small size and light weight. Pulse width modulated converters employ square wave pulse width modulation to achieve voltage regulation. The output voltage of the PWM converter is varied by varying the duty cycle of the power semiconductor switches within the circuit. The voltage waveform across the switches at the output is square wave in nature and generally results in higher switching losses when the switching frequency is increased. Traditional synchronous buck converters suffer from low light load efficiencies due to the high switching losses and high conduction losses created by the circuit. While circuitries have been developed for controlling the high conduction losses within traditional synchronous buck converters, there has been no design that provides improvement for both switching and conduction losses and provides for smooth transitions between the discontinuous current mode and continuous current mode of operation of the converter. Circuitry operating in this fashion would minimize power losses and thus improve the longevity of the power supply's operation.